Siempre juntos
by Anni-chanyaoi
Summary: Me sorprendí al encontrar a cierto rubio tirado en el piso con varios golpes y desnudo de la cintura para arriba. -Naruto? Yaoi :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos :333 este va a hacer el primer fics largo sasunaru que hago xDDD espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes aunque lo deseara pertenecen a kishimoto

( ) = mis comentarios C:

(O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 17 años, físicamente soy de piel pálida y mido 1.73, tengo el cabello negro con reflejos azules. En opinión de todas las chicas que me siguen soy atractivo aunque realmente eso no me importa. (aja e.e)

-Sasuke baja a desayunar.-oh y ella es mi madre Mikoto Uchiha

-voy.-

Rápidamente baje hacia el comedor, conocía a mi madre y sabía que no era muy conveniente hacerla enojar.

-Buenos días

-Hmp.- "contesto" mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha

-Hola sasu-chan.- y ese idiota es mi hermano Itachi Uchiha

Me senté tranquilamente a desayunar.

-Sasuke hoy inicias tu segundo año de preparatoria, no quiero vergüenzas ¿Entendido?

-hmp.-conteste (aaaah siempre tan platicadores CX). Después de algunos minutos salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia la parada del autobús que quedaba cercas de mi casa. Una vez llegado a la escuela fui directamente a mi salón y poco después llego el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos yo soy Kakashi y les voy a dar clase de psicología, pero antes de iniciar les voy a presentar a un alumno nuevo.

-Pasa.-entro un chico rubio y de ojos azules

-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki espero llevarme bien con todos.-dijo con una sonrisa provocando que algunas chicas suspiraran

-Bien Naruto, siéntate atrás de Sasuke

-Sasuke levanta la mano (para que naruto supiera quien es C:)

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, cuando tocaron el timbre para salir, tome rápidamente mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, vi que Naruto se i va con un grupo de chicos mayores que el pero no le tome importancia, me dirigí a la parada de autobuses.

Cuando llegue camine la poca distancia que había entre mi casa y el autobús que era de tres calles, pero poco antes de llegar a mi casa escuche un grito y fui a ver de qué se trataba.

Me sorprendí al encontrar a cierto rubio tirado en el piso con varios golpes y desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-Naruto?

-Sasuke.-dijo con un rostro sorprendido lleno de lagrimas

(O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/

Bueno este es el primer cap cx si les gusto comenten por favor y dependiendo a eso sabre si lo continuo o no

Gracias por leer :3333


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos (O.O)/ aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 :33 gracias a los que comentaron :DDD

(O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/

**Capítulo 2**

Me quede unos segundos ahí parado viendo como trataba de levantarse y secarse las lágrimas, pero al ver que no podía ponerse de pie me acerque a ayudarlo, lo tome del brazo eh hice que se subiera a mi espalda. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie en mi casa porque no estaba de humor como para dar explicaciones, como puede abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación.

-Sasuke jejeje gracias, pero ya me puedo ir a mi casa.- dijo poniéndose de pie

-No te muevas de ahí dobe.- dije buscando algunas vendas y agua oxigenada para curar sus heridas. Tenía el labio roto y cortes en todo el torso, también tenía varias marcas de mordidas en el cuello y el estómago.

Una vez encontrado las cosas me acerque a él y comencé a limpiar su pecho, una vez acabado acerque un pequeño algodón a su labio que todavía sangraba y lo comencé curar, sentía como me miraba, como su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración tranquila y esos ojos que reflejaban un mar de emociones.

No sé qué paso pero cuando me di cuenta, lo estaba besando lenta y tranquilamente disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios y de su cálido aliento, después de unos segundos el beso se tornó más exigente, introduje mi lengua en su boca, su sabor era dulce y adictivo, cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos dejando entre nosotros un hilo de saliva, nos vimos a los ojos sentía mi respiración acelerada e imagine que la de el también estaba a si, además sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios entrabiertos y en sus ojos tenía un brillo muy sensual.

Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, no sabía porque lo había hecho, no sabía que decir, solo sabía que quería más.

Lo tome de la nuca y lo acerque hacia mí, hice que abriera la boca y metí mi lengua, con delicadeza acariciaba su mejilla y mordía suavemente sus labios haciendo que comenzara a suspirar (Naruto xD) lo acosté delicadamente en la cama y comencé a bajar dejando un rastro de saliva, mordí fuertemente su cuello, haciendo que el soltara un grito de placer, baje un poco para poder lamer su pecho pero su mano me detuvo.

-No Sasuke.- me dijo mientras me empujaba levemente y solo lo mire, de verdad quería que fuera mío pero tampoco quería forzarlo.

A pesar de conocerlo de solo un día, sentía que ese chico rubio comenzaba a ser mi droga y tenía la necesidad de protegerlo. No entendía porque le habían hecho daño esos chicos. Pero estaba seguro que sería la última vez.

Sin decir nada me acosté a su lado después de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

-Sasuke baja a desayunar.- escuche la voz de mi madre

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y lo entendí cuando vi a cierto rubio abrazándome fuertemente

-Naruto.- dije moviéndolo suavemente

-mmmm cinco minutos mas

-Dobe levántate

Se levantó de un susto al escuchar mi voz y vi como analizaba la habitación.

-Sasuke?.- me miro por unos segundos confundido hasta que se pudo apreciar un brillo en sus ojos y por su cara roja me di cuenta que ya lo había recordado todo.

-… gracias por lo de ayer sasuke.- me dijo tímidamente

- hmp

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada.

-Naruto que te paso?

(O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/ (O.O)/

Waaaa espero que les haya gustado :333 y perdón por hacerlos tan cortos CX los intentare hacer más largos

Gracias por leer X333


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas/os les traigo el cap 3 de siempre juntos espero que les guste lo intente a ser más largo pero u.u espero les guste

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Se me quedo viendo como si no entendiera el idioma, abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera decir algo y luego la cerraba hizo eso como 5 veces y yo comenzaba a desesperarme estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar pero su voz me interrumpió.

-Esos chicos conocían a mi madre.- lo mire sin entender

-Mi madre era prostituta sasuke, pero murió hace 2 años. Me quede con unos tíos y ellos son los que me cuidan ahora

-Y los chicos de antes?

- mmm ellos son mis primos.- dijo en un tono bajo

-Tus primos?

-Si pero esa es otra historia y ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso

-Sasuke porque no bajas a desayunar?.- grito mi madre

-ya voy, ven vamos.- dije tomándolo de la mano

-y que les diremos

-tu solo acompáñame

Al bajar vi a mi hermano y a mi padre, como siempre leyendo un periódico

-buenos días.- dije y inmediatamente me voltearon a ver

-quien es el sasu.- pregunto mi hermano

-él es naruto va en mi escuela y se quedó a dormir.- dije mientras lo jalaba para que se sentara a desayunar

El solo se dejaba guiar por mí. Mi madre nos miraba pero no decía nada, el silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que mi madre hablo

-Naruto cariño, le avisaste a tus padres que te ibas a quedar a dormir?

Mierda me había olvidado de eso, estaba punto de decirle a mi madre que no pero la voz de Naruto me interrumpió

-No señora, pero no se preocupes mis tutores casi nunca están en casa.- termino de decir con una cálida sonrisa

-O entonces está bien

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijo en el desayuno. Cuando era hora de irnos le preste a Naruto un uniforme extra que yo tenía, y con unos ajustes de mi madre le quedo perfecto

Estábamos a punto de salir pero mi padre me hablo

-espérame aquí Naruto.- le dije mientras seguía a mi padre a su oficina para tener mayor privacidad

-De que quieras hablar padre?

-que hiciste con ese chico ayer?

-Solo platicamos.-le dije cortante, ya sabía porque preguntaba eso

-Seguro? Ya sabes lo que le paso a tu primo sai verdad?

Como olvidarlo, cuando su familia se enteró que era gay lo corrieron de su casa y muy pocas veces se hablaba de el

-si padre lo entiendo

-Eso espero no quiero volver a ver a ese chico por aquí, sabes que aquí no se permiten maricas, sasuke

Sali de su oficina con calma, realmente no me importaba lo que dijera

-Te regaño? .-me pregunto naruto, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Íbamos caminando con calma para ir a la escuela pero un grupo de chicos nos detuvieron

-Naruto, ya te conseguiste un nuevo marica?

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n. por fa cx


	4. Chapter 4

Les dejo el cap 4 :333 espero que les guste y perdón por tardar tanto XDD sin mas los dejo leer X3

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O. O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

-cállate deidara

-que pasa Naruto que este marica no sabe tu negocio? O no quieres que sepa? Jajajajaja que oferta me vaya a hacer hoy un 2x1 jajajajjajajaja

-ya basta!.- grito el rubio con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos

-porque? Es que no quieres que se entere.- le dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia el

-Déjalo en paz

-Hola eres muy hermoso, dime tu cuanto me cobras la hora.-dijo ignorando a Naruto, me tomo del mentón para poder quedar cara cara

-o es que no sabías que este chico no es más que una puta barata? Jajajajaja

Se acercó más a mí, sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro era asqueroso, mi paciencia comenzaba a llegar al su limite

-tienes algún problema con eso?.- le dije tranquilamente

-o es que te da envidia que este chico no haya sido tan barato como tu madre?

-que dijiste idiota?

-lo que escuchaste estúpido.- le dije por último, y le escupí en la cara

Sentí como me daba un golpe en la cara y rápidamente se lo devolví, sentía la adrenalina recorrerme el cuerpo, la voz de Naruto diciendo que me detuviera se escuchaba muy lejos, ya no me importaba nada

Una vez que callo el cuerpo de Deidara comencé a patearlo con fuerza, pero los brazos de Naruto me detuvieron

-Sasuke, ya basta

- no, suéltame Naruto.- tome sus brazos con fuerza y escuche un quejido de su parte, pero no me importo

Era fascinante esa sensación de verlo tirado con la cara sangrado y retorciéndose de dolor, suplicando que parara, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo ya no me importaban los brazos de Naruto tratando de detenerme solo quería sentir como le robaba la vida a ese maldito perro

Quería sentir su cuerpo inmóvil, quería dejar de escuchar su respiración acelerada, por un momento desee que ese asqueroso perro desapareciera

Acerque mi manos a su cuello y lo apreté fuertemente, estaba harto, harto de los problemas, de mi padre, de la escuela, de todo.

-Sasuke ya basta!.- me gritaron mientras me tomaban del cuello y me separaban de la basura a la que estaba a punto de matar

-Itachi?

-qué demonios cree que haces?.- dijo señalando a deidara

Voltee a verlo, estaba en el piso con la cara deforme y llena de sangre, tenía múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo y creo que tenía una costilla rota y lo peor de todo no perecía que respiraba

-Sasuke que hiciste?

Ahí se acabó todo, mi pequeño rubio me miraba con angustia y preocupación, su cuerpo temblaba completo, su respiración estaba acelerada y se abrazaba a si mismo

Me acerque un poco hacia el pero rápidamente retrocedió y cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante él lo daba hacia atrás, voltee a verlo a los ojos y sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, ya ni me importaba si Deidara estaba muerto o si yo iba a la cárcel ahora solo me preocupaban los sentimiento que el rubio reflejaba.

Sus ojos ya no demostraban preocupación, demostraban miedo.

Miedo hacia mí, tenía miedo a que me acercara y lo tocara, su cuerpo seguía temblando y se abrazaba fuertemente. Me acerque un poco más hasta que el topo con una pared

Estaba a punto de sentir sus suaves cabellos y acariciar su hermosa piel, pero mi hermano me detuvo

-Sasuke ya basta.- dijo en tono serio

- ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, hay que llevar a deidara al hospital, ya revise que estuviera vivo, (XD) después arreglas tus problemas con Naruto

-Naruto.- susurre su nombre pero el solo agacho la cara y evito mi mirada

Me sentía la persona más horrible del mundo, ahora el que quiera desaparecer era yo. Que iba a hacer si Naruto ya no que me quería hablar o tan solo mirar

Porque aunque llevara poco tiempo de conocerlo él era perfecto para mí, y yo lo sabía, sabía que él era para mí y quería que fuera mío, quería ayudarlo y quería darle todo, pero lo arruine

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O. O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Waaaa espero que les haya gustado y comenten por fa :333


End file.
